


sour fruits

by shivadyne



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne
Summary: Sephiroth interrupts him. “Or… you could offer me your neck?” he says, cutting through what was looking to become a tirade without so much as raising a finger. He’s watching him, eyes dark and hungry. “A little bit of blood goes a long way in aiding my recovery.”Cloud looks like he’d just sucked on a lemon at the comment.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	sour fruits

**Author's Note:**

> i realized i've never written sephiroth/cloud before and i was like sooooo confused how i had never gotten around to it. so here is me, trying to figure out how to write them. it was fun and maybe i'll write more for the au later if i can get ideas. this is not very romance-y, mostly just some tension between "rivals" if that's what we wanna call it.
> 
> i saw something on tumblr that i used like a prompt, so i'm going to link it here: https://brunhiddensmusings.tumblr.com/post/620804171422187520/guardiankarenterrier-lynati-prokopetz-the

“What are you waiting for?” Cloud asks, seated across from Sephiroth at his cramped kitchen table, their two coffee mugs filled to the brim with liquid. He takes a sip of his green tea, watching him over the rim of it with a smug smirk. “You’re my guest. It’s not like I’d poison your tea.”

“My apologies,” Sephiroth says, sounding smooth as silk. “It’s simply that…” He hesitates, a deliberate action, and darts his eyes off to the side. He’s acting too much, the movement seeming wooden and lifeless much like the bloodless bastard himself.

“What?” Cloud asks again, narrowing his eyes. He places the mug down, surprisingly gentle with it. What can he say? He loves tea, even if the current company is not so much desired. He’s not sure why he keeps playing this game at all, the cat and mouse bit, because neither of them has had the upper hand for centuries. “What could possibly be wrong this time?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. “And what can I do to fix it?” he tacks on, a bit sulkily.

Sephiroth stands, pushing the chair back into place and setting the swaying stack of books at the table with a firm hand. “Well, as you know, I’m a European vampire, correct?”

Cloud looks at him disinterestedly from beneath his lashes, taking a steadying sip of his tea before he says something that will make the rules of hospitality come back to bite him in the ass. “You know I don’t give a shit about mortal geography. If my motorcycle can’t cross the lines, I just don’t go.”

“Yes, yes, your terrible affliction of motion sickness,” Sephiroth says, dismissively waving a hand at him. He glances around the kitchen, which is always in a state of perpetual chaos. “But more importantly, can you smell that? That strong citrus scent?”

“…Yes,” Cloud says hesitantly, wishing he’d taken the time to dig a little deeper into the weaknesses of his enemy. Not that he’d kill Sephiroth. Knowing his luck, the fucker would come back as a ghost and haunt him. “Aeris brought some of her homemade lemonade over,” he adds, feeling like he’s walking into a trap. He smiles as he wraps his palm around the mug a bit tighter, knuckles white as he restrains himself from starting a fistfight in his kitchen. “Why, did you want some?” he asks, acting like a good host should.

Sephiroth turns back to face him, the smirk forming on his face making him look unpleasant as ever. “I would sadly have to turn you down. Did you know that lemon is a weakness to European vampires? And I just…” He leans back against the counter, half swooning like the dramatic ass he is. He doesn’t look any paler than usual, not that that’s much of a factor in vampire health. “It makes me feel ill. How can I sit here, drinking tea with you, when there’s poison in the very air around us?”

Cloud thinks Sephiroth certainly looks ill and wishes dearly he could be the one to help him along in becoming it with a sudden hateful viciousness. His eye twitches. “I… apologize for that,” he says, looking back to his cup of tea mournfully as he stands and pushes in his chair. “I’ll help you over to rest on the couch. The smell shouldn’t travel, allowing you time to recover.” He glares. “You know, considering you’re swooning on my countertop like a—”

Sephiroth interrupts him. “Or… you could offer me your neck?” he says, cutting through what was looking to become a tirade without so much as raising a finger. He’s watching him, eyes dark and hungry. “A little bit of blood goes a long way in aiding my recovery.”

Cloud looks like he’d just sucked on a lemon at the comment, but the thought gives him an idea as he crosses the short distance to help Sephiroth back to his feet. He gives his countertop a mournful glance but reassures himself with the idea of using lemon-scented cleaner on it to get the stench of pretentious asshole out while offering the possibility of poisoning him to death sometime soon. He tenses when he feels protruding fangs pressing against his neck. “I’m sorry,” he says shortly, pulling Sephiroth’s head away from his neck as his face reddens in a mix of outrage and something he’s never going to think about again. “That isn’t possible.” He puts on an incredibly unrealistic sad face.

“Oh?” Sephiroth asks, still leaning in unreasonably close. His eyes are focused on Cloud’s neck and the two tiny pinpricks now forming there, luckily not welling with blood. “And why would that be?”

“I drank the lemonade,” Cloud lies, even though his werewolf roommate Zack drank it all last night. He smirks at Sephiroth, silently daring him to call him out on it. “Wouldn’t want you to start drinking from me and effectively poison yourself, right? Best to just lie down for a bit and then head home.” He gives Sephiroth a gentle nudge that’s more of a shove towards the couch.

Sephiroth doesn’t even stumble, much to Cloud’s disappointment, as he walks over towards the couch in question. “Of course. And I’m grateful for your offer, as always. You are so very kind, Cloud,” he says, his eyes tracking Cloud’s face for god knows what.

“Yeah,” Cloud says with a snort. “That’s me. Your local good samaritan.” He turns back towards the kitchen. “And I’m going to be upholding that title by giving you time to rest with some peace and quiet.” He walks away, not even waiting to hear Sephiroth’s rebuttal.

Cloud settles back down to stare into his cup of tea, feeling some of the tension leave his shoulders. That time had been too close for comfort. He rubs at his neck, feeling the two tiny markings left on his skin. That was going to be awkward to explain to Zack, who had considered their rivalry to be filled with homoeroticism from the start. He scoffs at the idea, raising his cup of tea to his mouth to finish it. There was nothing weird happening between the two of them. It was just an ongoing grudge match that would likely continue forever, or at least until Sephiroth went and did something stupid like getting himself staked through the heart.


End file.
